Venganza lunar
by Cristhie
Summary: La muerte de uno de los pilares de Tokio de Cristal acarreará muchos problemas.Serena decide tomar cartas en el asunto para bien o para mal?.fic actualizado.chapter 8
1. Entrenamiento fuera de Tokio

-Lista!- exclamaba una rubia con coletas y de traje de marinero, mientras daba múltiples golpes a una compañera vestida también con un traje de marinero de color aguamarina.

**Una tarde de verano, tres sailors entrenaban duramente bajo el intenso resplandor del sol. Se encontraban en un campo abierto, en las afueras de la ciudad.**

-Bien princesa, ha mejorado su técnica- una adolorida Sailor Neptune le sonreía a Sailor Moon, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de otra sailor.

-No es nada, después de tanta práctica tenía que resultar- decía Sailor Moon un tanto despreocupada por el último golpe que le dio a Neptune- Bueno seguimos no?

-Pero gatita, Neptune está cansada y tú haz utilizado demasiada energía... ¡Propongo un descanso!

-Es eso cierto Neptune? – ignorando lo último dicho por Uranus.

-Bueno, creo que no sería malo tomar un descanso- con una media sonrisa.

-Oh! como quieran- dirigiéndose hacia una botella de agua, mientras su transformación terminaba y daba paso a una ropa deportiva.

-Pero gatita, pensé que querías...

-Vamos Ruka!, creí que me conocías, cómo quieres que entrene con ustedes si ya están cansadas, además el sol no mejora las cosas- decía, mientras levantaba una mano para cubrirse de los rayos solares y a la vez observaba el color azul intenso del cielo.

-Bueno Serena, eso es un alivio realmente estaba agotada, esa última patada tenía mucha intensidad, creo que tus golpes han mejorado en gran escala- decía mientras cogía una botella de agua y se echaba al pasto.

-Michi tiene razón gatita, las demás se sorprenderán de tu progreso, estoy seguro que Hotaru y Setsuna se alegrarán- mientras imitaba a Michiru.

**Serena al escuchar esto se sintió extraña y endureció su mirada sin que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta ya que hizo ademán de voltearse para ver intensamente el campo en que se encontraban.**

-Por cierto Haruka, tienes idea de cuando regresen.

-Creo que no gatita, pero no te preocupes nos darán una buena explicación.

-Si seguro que si...-dijo pensativa, después terminó lo que quedaba de agua en la botella y volteó sonriente- Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos.

-Serena de veras no quieres seguir entrenando, ya estoy más descansada-levantándose y acabando su bebida.

-No Michiru, es que... de pronto recordé que visitar a una amiga- mientras se sobaba la nuca con su brazo ( NA: Esta serena, si que es despistada no? se parece a mi, bueno los que me conocen saben a que me refiero )

-Ay cabeza de bombón si que eres olvidadiza- mientras la miraba divertido.

-Jaja no es para tanto, aún estoy a tiempo-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente; pero de pronto su mirada cambió a una pícara ¬¬ - Además seguro ustedes tienes "sus cosas" y yo no quiero importunar.

"**Bueno... ya se había tardado"; seguro era lo que pasaba por la mente de Haruka y Michiru, ya estaban acostumbradas a las bromas de su princesa, antes no las molestaba tan seguido pero ahora era más pícara; aún así no podían evitar sonrojarse.**

-Bueno gatita, entonces vámonos para que todos estemos felices y contentos te parece?-prefirió tomarle la palabra a su princesa.

-Haruka!!! Que graciosa eres- sonrojándose más-en todo caso Serena, te llevaremos a tu casa. Sube tu bicicleta si?

- No hace falta Michiru, prefiero ir a manejando, quiero meditar camino a casa- viendo con cara de borreguito- POR FAVOR!!!

-Está bien gatita, si es lo que quieres; vamos Michi?

-Si, tenemos que fijar los presentaciones; bueno adiós princesa-mientras subía al ya famoso convertible amarillo de Haruka.

-Cuidate gatita, no te quedes mucho aquí ok?

-Adiós-agitando aceleradamente su mano derecha.

**De pronto, Haruka, encendió el carro, y la joven pareja le dirigió la última sonrisa de despedida a su princesa.**

**Mientras tanto, Serena veía como el convertible amarillo desaparecía al doblar una curva, mientras se sentaba en el pasto y veía fijamente el horizonte.**

**Últimamente, la princesa de la Luna aprovechaba su tiempo libre, pensando, analizando sobre su destino, nadie contaba con que alguien acabaría con él, se sintió tan confundida; ella no estaba acostumbrada a las batallas, después de tantas, sabía que tenía que pelear, sin embargo no era lo que realmente quería hacer... Pero ahora, se sentía diferente, quería pelear, necesitaba vengarse...**

**Recordó, su última frase... "pobre princesa, ahora que harás sin..." **

-Te enseñaré que no soy tan débil- sin quererlo una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-la próxima vez, la próxima vez...-no pudo terminar, porque comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente.

**Serena se abrazó a sí misma como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras recordaba en un tiempo lo feliz que fue.**

**Mientras que una joven pareja llegaba a la ciudad.**

-Ohhh!!!! No nos dijo Serena que tenía prisa en ver a una amiga?

-Es verdad, pero seguro que lo dijo porque quería quedarse sola- mientras fruncía el ceño, pero no de molestia, sino de preocupación.

* * *

**Ehhhhh ya terminé mi primer capítulo aunque no está completo... ¬¬ **

**En fin espero que me dejen reviews, no saben cuanto animan al autor please!!!!!!**


	2. Tiempo para pensar

NOTA: Los personajes de esta gran Serie no me pertenecen, sino a la famosísima Naoko Takeuchi... Bueno, espero que no se molesten por mi tardanza!!!, mi madre borró toda la información de mi ordenador GOMEN NE!!!

Espero que les guste!!, adios...

* * *

**Serena, seguía llorando, pero de pronto se contuvo, y secó bruscamente sus lágrimas...**

-Nada consigo, si sigo así, bueno creo que es hora de regresar-se paró decididamente y fue donde su bicicleta, sin embargo se paró bruscamente- AY NO!!! Me olvidé el discman- parece que tendré que tararear

**La chica rubia de coletas, montó en su bicicleta mientras observaba el camino por donde iba a ir, decidió ir por la carretera, así sería menos peligroso, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a deportes de aventura.**

**De pronto recordó los buenos tiempos, cuando creía ilusamente que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar su destino, que no iba a suceder nada que la hiciera llegar a ese estado... comenzó a susurrar una canción...**

_Fushigi anata to iru to naze_

_Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no_

_Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi_

_Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic_

_Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no_

_Watashi-tachi onaji koto wo omotte iru hazu_

**El cielo, se fue oscureciendo mientras ella entonaba la canción, parece que no le molestaba sino le acompañaba en su dolor, porque cuando sintió la primera gota de lluvia que rozó su mejilla, no hizo mas que cantar con más fuerza.**

_Moonlight destiny_

_Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_

_Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_

_Moonlight destiny_

_Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_

_Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_

**Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la lluvia se había vuelto más intensa, sin embargo, por su expresión, no tenía miedo, sino placer y procuró aferrarse bien a la bicicleta...**

_Fushigi anata ni atte kara_

_Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no_

_Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru_

_Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message_

_Donna yakusoku mo iranai_

_Watashi-tachi onaji ashita wo aruite ikesou_

_Moonlight destiny_

_Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara_

_Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki_

_Moonlight destiny_

_Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to_

_Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara_

_Moonlight destiny_

_Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_

_Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_

_Moonlight destiny_

_Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_

_Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_

Sin embargo, ahora estoy sin ti...-dijo en un susurro al terminar de cantar, de pronto vio su aspecto y comenzó a tener frío- Mamá me va a matar!!!

**Mientras tanto en una mansión, específicamente en el hall, una chica rubia de aspecto varonil, estaba angustiada, mientras que su pareja, la miraba comprensivamente.**

Pero que ilusa!!!!Como pude dejarme llevar, debí de haber insistido, y si le pasa algo Michiru!!!- se sentó al lado de su pareja, buscando apoyo.

Estoy segura que nada le ha pasado, ella está bien te lo aseguro...- abrazó de manera maternal a Haruka.

Pero si está lloviendo, está terrible el clima!!! Tengo que ir a buscarla.-haciendo ademán de pararse, sin embargo Michiru le agarró del brazo y le movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

Te digo que estará bien, sabes lo noté hoy- Haruka le dirigió una mirada demandante- Bueno, te diré, hoy mientras entrenábamos noté un brillo inusual en sus ojos, ponía demasiado empeño en sus movimientos, por eso te digo que ante cualquier situación ella sabrá afrontarla, ya no es tan asustadiza.

Vamos Michi!, el sol ha estado muy fuerte, debió afectarte un tanto, cabeza de bombón sigue igual de dócil, solo que con lo que pasó, tomó un poco de seriedad en las prácticas; pero aun así sigo creyendo que estará asustada, claro tremenda lluvia que hay!-pero no pudo pararse por la mirada que de reproche que le dio su pareja- Está bien!, no trataré de sobreprotegerla ok?, pero al menos me dejarás ir a verla después no?, debe estar sola.

La llamaremos Ruka, la llamaremos, tenemos que darle su espacio sino se sentirá inútil!

Bueno!, lo que tu digas Michi- se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, después todo quedó en silencio. asta que...

Ay Ruka!- Michiru se acerca bruscamente y abraza a su pareja por atrás, aforrándose al cuerpo de su pareja- Sé que aún no lo supera, se muestra así solo por nosotras, estoy tan angustiada por Tokio de Cristal, que será de nosotras, de la felicidad de la princesa...-dijo rápidamente mientras comenzaba a sollozar; al darse cuenta Haruka que Michiru comenzó agudizar más su voz se volteó rápidamente para poder abrazarla con ternura.

Es lo que pienso, medito y analizo todos los días, pero no sé que hacer. Solo espero la llegada de Hotaru y Setsuna para que nos informen que pasará con en futuro...-dijo la sailor del viento, mientras se aferraba más a su pareja- Pero sabes, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para hacer que la princesa esté bien- soltó mirando fijamente el rostro de Michiru, que estaba sonrosado por haber llorado. Ésta solo asintió tristemente.

**Una chica, llegaba a su casa, manejaba una bicicleta con cansancio, al ver el portón de su casa puso más empeño para llegar más rápido.**

Por fin!!!- abrió el portón dejó su bicicleta en el jardín y fue directamente a la puerta, abrió la puerta- Mamá ya llegué!, ufff que cansancio, necesito un baño!

Serena!, mírate niña U.U, has manejado en toda esta lluvia acaso!!! o.O-Mamá Ikuko agrandó su cara mientras esperaba una respuesta de su hija.

Bueno... jajaja, es que no pensé que cambiaría de esa manera el clima, no me lo esperaba mamá, discúlpame-mientras se sobaba la nuca con un brazo(gesto típico del anime).

Está bien Serena-adoptando una gesto mas tranquilo-, pero báñate de inmediato, ahhh esas zapatillas ya no te servirán, tendremos que ir de compras U.U (ojalá fuera mi madre) Bueno que esperas niña!!!

Si mamá Ikuko!-Serena sale corriendo a toda prisa a su cuarto- Ufff, ya sabía que no me iba a librar de esta ¬¬.

**Serena entró a su cuarto y vio que Luna dormía plácidamente en su cama y entonces se le ocurrió una travesura "pobre Luna" pensó.**

**De pronto, se abalanzó sobre la "pobre Luna".**

**-**Serena!!!!!, me las pagarás COMO TE ATREVES!!!.


	3. El destino de las estrellas

**_Nota: Los personajes son derechos de Naoko Takeuchi, sin embargo puede que yo invente alguno ._**

* * *

-AY!!!!!- Serena acaba de gritar por el repentino arañazo que le dio Luna, formando en su rostro un pequeño garabato- Luna!!!! Cómo te atreves!!! Ahora que haré...-Serena se tiró a la cama a llorar irónicamente.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo...- la gatita se encontraba en una postura de defensa...-pero..., mírate Serena!!! Estas mojada, de dónde se supone que vienes!!!

-Estaba entrenando con las chicas y pues fuimos a un lugar un poco alejado de Tokio, ya sabes, no pueden vernos... Sabes Luna me parece extraño que el tiempo haya cambiado tan bruscamente-dijo Serena, mientras buscaba una toalla y la ropa que se iba a poner.

**Luna miraba tiernamente a Serena, mientras ésta, buscaba afanosamente su camisón. Desde hace tiempo que Luna no recriminaba a Serena por su descuido e irresponsabilidad, después de todo ya tenía suficiente con lo pasado. **

-¿Porque no buscas en el último cajón?, es el azul el que quieres ¿no?- miró fijamente la gata a su dueña.

-Ay Luna, no sé que haría sin ti- dijo Serena mientras sacaba un camisón azul-bueno, creo que es hora de un buen baño mmm... Espero que la cena esté lista para cuando termine, tengo tanta hambre Luna!!!- Serena se dirigió al baño mientras era observada atentamente por Luna.

-Sé que aún lo recuerdas princesa y lo peor es que, como consejera no sé que hacer U.U- de pronto Luna se dirigió a la ventana y salió por ella, dejando entrar una suave brisa...

**Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en el templo Hikawa, en una de sus ya usuales reuniones, estaban esperando a Luna, para ver que información había conseguido...**

**En el salón, solo reinaba el silencio. Rei se encontraba al frente del fuego sagrado, con su usual traje de sacerdotisa; atrás de ella se encontraba Amy, Mina y Lita, con una expresión una tanto preocupante y demandante por saber que le decía el fuego sagrado a Rei. De repente dos sombras atravesaron una ventana, que había permanecido abierta, anunciando la llegada de Luna y Artemis sorprendiendo al grupo que tan concentrado estaba. **

-Artemis¿dónde estabas?, estaba buscándote para la reunión-dijo pronto Mina, cambiando de expresión, miró severamente a su gato.

-Lo siento Mina, estaba investigando. Últimamente he tenido unas sospechas y debo confirmarlas para no especular...

-Hoy también fue a entrenar-dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Artemis- parece que regresó en bicicleta, vino toda mojada- al decir esto Luna, las chicas omitieron lo dicho por el gato blanco y prestaron más atención a Luna.

-No sé que vamos a hacer con esta situación...-dijo de repente Rei, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos- creo que ya no podré volver a llamarla Serena tonta, nunca lo fue, pero ahora... me parece que ha cambiado demasiado.

-Tienes razón, pero en vez de desfogarse estudiando más, tiene que estar entrenando, no sé porque lo hace, si el enemigo ya está fuera de combate, ella lo eliminó no es así?- dijo una Amy demandante.

-Saben, creo que ella sabe algo y lo peor es que no nos ha contado que es- después de decir esto, Lita se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y con una voz nostálgica continuó- Recuerdo, cuando ella nos contó lo sola que se sentía con la partida de Darien a USA, tal vez no nos lo decía directamente pero se veía en su mirada, en cambio ahora...-Lita volteó bruscamente, y dio a notar en su mirada una profunda tristeza- Ahora, no sabemos que es lo que siente ni lo que le pasa por la cabeza, no comparte con nosotras sus emociones, no nos dice cuales serán sus planes...- la chica agachó el rostro, mientras una lágrima descendía lentamente por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

-Lita...-Rei se levantó y fue donde Lita y la abrazó-Debemos saber llegar a ella, no sé me ocurre otra cosa, ni el fuego sagrado me muestra lo que nos espera... Estamos en medio de una completa incertidumbre.

**Rei abrazaba tiernamente a su amiga, mientras que era escuchada atentamente por las demás. En el fondo todas estaban con temor, temor a la incertidumbre que les esperaba. Ya no existiría Tokio de Cristal, todo en lo que creyeron se había derrumbado tan de pronto que no sabían como afrontarlo...**

**Una chica salía del baño ya relajada y limpia sobretodo, se quitó la toalla que llevaba en el cabello para poder secarlo mejor. **

-Luna?...- preguntó la chica mientras buscaba a su gata por la cama- parece que otra vez se escapó, mmm... Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguirán reuniéndose a escondidas- decía despreocupadamente, mientras buscaba su camisón azul de dormir, una vez que lo encontró, se sacó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y comenzó a secarse, para después ponerse el camisón- Creo que es hora que tome cartas en el asunto, no pueden estar decidiendo por mi; sin embargo...-una sonrisa de triunfo apreció por el rostro de Serena- Antes debo hacer ciertos cambios conmigo, para que noten que voy en serio.

**Serena buscó su peineta en el tocador, así se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinarse, pero de pronto se encontró que todo estaba muy monótono, así que decidió encender el stereo, extendió su mano y señalando con el dedo, buscaba el cd que quería escuchar. **

-Este...-cogió el cd y lo introdujo en la radio...

_Taisetsu na no wa omoide ja naku_

_Kitto aeru to negau koto_

_Kanjite iru no kanashimi yori mo_

_Anata ni aete yokatta to_

_Saeta yoake no kaze ga_

_Hoho no namida kawakasu_

_Jaa ne mata ne to egao de_

Watashi ookiku te wo furu wa 

**Serena escuchaba la canción atentamente, mientras se peinaba cuidadosamente... Su expresión era vacía, realmente no se podía definir que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la princesa... **

_Remember morning moon_

_Anata wo yobu koe_

_Kikoeta nara tonde kite hane no shuuzu de_

_Remember morning moon_

_Shinjite iru nara_

_Futari no kisetsu wa mada tsuzuiteru_

Sayonara da kedo owari ja nai no 

_Itsuka aeru to omotteru_

_Hanarete ite mo hitori ja nai no_

_Sou yo kokoro de hanaseru ne_

**De pronto, se paró y fue donde su escritorio, estuvo buscando en cada uno de sus cajones, hasta que sacó un álbum, que al parecer estaba más que lleno.**

**Pasó las fotos, hasta que se detuvo a contemplar una, la sacó y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, dejó el álbum en el escritorio. Fue a su cama, y se sentó, la canción siguió reproduciéndose. Ella comenzó a entonar la canción sin quitar la vista de la foto.**

_Awai yoake no tsuki wo_

_Asa no hikari keshite mo_

_Sora ni itsu de mo iru you ni_

_Watashi anata no soba ni iru_

Remember morning moon

Sabishii toki ni wa

Itsu datte ai ni yuku niji wo watatte

Remember morning moon

Shinjite matsu no yo

Futari no mirai ga mata kasanaru hi

**La canción terminó y comenzó a sonar otra...**

_Search for you love..._

_Search for you love..._

**Serena fue donde el stereo y lo apagó bruscamente, volvió a su cama y siguió mirando la foto con mucho ensimismamiento.**

- Que bien se ven todos. Quien diría que ahora estuviéramos en esta situación...-Serena alzó la mano y delineó el rostro de un joven en la foto- querido Darien, que debo hacer...- fue entonces que recordó a una niña de cabello rosado, la chica rompió en llanto, se tiró en la cama, con la foto apretando a su pecho, cuando la volvió a alzar vio en ella a tres chicos- Yaten, Taiki, Seiya... Seiya, ojalá estuvieras aquí y me ayudaras y...

**Serena se dio cuenta de lo débil que se sentía, siempre viéndose como víctima, así se paró con decisión y dejó la foto en la mesa de su escritorio; se dirigió a la ventana y se apoyó en el umbral.**

-Serena tonta; eso es lo que soy, debo dejar de llorar, debo dejar de ser dependiente- se regañó a sí misma- ¡Ja!, no puedo creer que sea tan egoísta, él tiene su vida y yo..., nunca podría corresponderle- Serena alzó la mirada y se enfocó en la luna- Esta será mi batalla, no dejaré que se metan. Darien..., tal vez el futuro ya no exista pero... al menos no permitiré que desaparezca la paz, debo luchar, pero esta vez... sola... _The moonlight carries the message of love _

**Serena apretó su mano y dirigiendo una última mirada fugaz a la luna, se dirigió a su cama y olvidándose que su madre la esperaba con la cena servida; se acostó.**

**En el planeta Kinmoku, las cosas tampoco iban tan bien.**

**Tres sailors entrenaban duramente en las afueras del Palacio Real, mientras eran observadas por ciertos jóvenes, que por su expresión se veían satisfechos con la selección. **

-Van muy bien, no creen?-dijo Seiya, mientras veía atentamente el movimiento que utilizó una de las chicas para evitar los ataques de sus compañeras- creo que la princesa ha hecho una buena elección.

-¡Ja!, son buenas, pero aún no entiendo el porqué nuestra destitución, ya no seremos útiles, ya no tendremos poderes en pocas palabras, ya no serviremos para nada...-dijo el chico más bajo, mirando de soslayo el entrenamiento de las chicas.

-¡Cálmate!-Seiya interrumpió a Yaten, y viéndolo fijamente le dijo-el que no tengamos poderes no significa que seremos inútiles-lo que iba a decir después Seiya, quedó en el olvido al ver que Taiki se dirigía al Palacio-¡ehhh! Taiki¿no piensas ayudarme con este cabeza dura?-adoptando un gesto divertido y señalando a Yaten.

-Voy a hablar con Kakyuu, quiero saber que nos espera, porque a este paso me volveré más cabeza dura que Yaten U.U-dijo seriamente, y siguió su camino.

**Hace un par de semanas, la princesa Kakyuu les había comunicado que su misión como Sailors Star Lights había culminado; esto, por supuesto, tomó de sorpresa a los chicos. Era por esto que estaban intrigados por su destino y más cuando se enteraron que tal vez su futuro se encontrara en la Tierra. **

-Vaya...- Yaten quedó sorprendido y miró a su hermano menor o.O

-Nunca creí que pudiera oir a Taiki llamando a la princesa por su nombre-dijo también asombrado Seiya

-Ella ya no es nuestra princesa, si ella nos quitó nuestras delegaciones, nosotros ya no tenemos...-Yaten se expresó de manera altanera.

-Pero le debemos respeto, ella es una princesa y aunque nos haya quitado nuestras delegaciones, ella sigue siendo una princesa-dijo de manera natural, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

**Para esto, las chicas que estaban entrenando, habían parado al notar la presencia de Kakyuu, y de inmediato hicieron una reverencia.**

-Gracias Seiya, es muy noble de tu parte lo que acabas de decir. Bueno, primero...-se dirigió a las nuevas sailors- creo que deben descansar, he sentido su energía y es muy poderosa, así que les pido que se retiren.

-Gracias, permiso princesa-dijeron las nuevas sailors y se retiraron, habiendo una última reverencia.

-Espero que no me guarden rencor, pero creadme, no es esto lo que yo quería para ustedes-dijo la princesa mirando fijamente a los chicos- Yaten, todo tiene su porqué, creedme.

-Al menos nos explicará el porqué¿no es así?-demandó insistentemente Yaten.

-Lo único que sé, es que Uds. ya no tienen el mismo destino; algo pasó que ha cambiado todo el futuro-de pronto su mirada se volvió triste-Lamento lo que está pasando, todo el universo está sumergido en una incertidumbre total.

-Princesa¿cuál será nuestra misión ahora?-preguntó Seiya.

-No lo sé, pero Uds. Deben partir a la Tierra es ahí donde encontrarán las respuestas-al ver la expresión de Taiki, completo- Sé esto porque sus formas de hombres se adecuan al de la Tierra, ahora Uds. no tienen más habilidades que el de un ser humano común y corriente, si han sobrevivido con esa organismo aquí es porque yo les he dado un poco de energía, pero creo que no podré hacerlo mas; esta atmósfera no es la adecuada para Uds.

-Yo..., princesa... No quería llamarla por su nombre, ahora veo que Ud. tiene muy buenas explicaciones- Taiki, se disculpó con Kakyuu y al ver que ésta asentía le preguntó- pero Ud. me puede explicar cómo así nos quitó nuestras delegaciones.

-Bueno, me di cuenta que algo había cambiado en Uds.; por eso decidí investigar y me di cuenta que sus poderes no podían funcionar mas en este planeta, mejor dicho ya no surgirían efecto en Uds. y por eso, antes que se dieran cuenta, les quité sus delegaciones- al ver las miradas demandantes de sus oyentes, continuó- Investigué con Sailor Pluto y me informó sobre la presencia de una entidad muy poderosa que se acercaba, probablemente provenía de otra galaxia; sin embargo no le prestamos mucha atención, puesto que no señalaba la presencia de energía negativa, sin embargo... Dos meses después Sailor Pluto se comunicó conmigo, ella me dijo que el príncipe de la Tierra, había sido asesinado, y me dijo que tras su muerte Tokio de Cristal había desaparecido-desistió de continuar al ver la expresión en el rostro de Seiya.

-Él ha muerto...-Seiya no tenía una mirada de dolor sino de preocupación-Tengo que ir a la Tierra; UD. nos dijo que es ahí donde nuestro organismo está bien ¿no?, entonces quiero irme ahora!-Seiya hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Taiki lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, no estás actuando racionalmente-Taiki le sostenía la mirada a su hermano para que flaqueara.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?... Mi bombón debe estar pasándolo mal y yo tengo...-Seiya comenzó a forcejear.

-Eres un tonto, crees que ella te necesita acaso?-la voz de Yaten hizo detener a su hermano-Ella no te corresponderá, aún así él esté muerto.

-No me importa, Yaten. Sé que ella necesita ahora toda la ayuda posible- mirando a su princesa continuó-Seguro que a él se debe este cambio, así que ahora que sé dónde debo estar, me retiro. Permiso princesa-se dirigió al palacio, no sin antes hacer la respectiva reverencia.

-No debí informarles de todo, pero ahora que saben los cambios que se están dando, espero que sean discretos. En la Tierra ya deben tener muchas preocupaciones y pues si se enteran de lo que pasa en otros planetas pues...

-No se preocupe princesa...- Taiki estaba preocupado por su hermano. Kakyuu al notar esto dijo...

-Si desean, pueden retirarse. Alisten sus cosas y después vayan a buscarme. Tengo algo que enseñarles - y se retiró.

-Ese Seiya... Nunca entenderá cual es su lugar...- Yaten estaba con un semblante preocupado

-Déjalo Yaten, es normal que reaccione de esa manera- Taiki avanzó hacia la entrada de un pasillo- no me sigues acaso? Tenemos que ver por nuestras cosas.

-Andando- Yaten siguió a su hermano.

* * *

Uffff pensé que nunca iba a publicar el tercer capítulo, sé que que me falta bastante, pero créanme hago lo que puedo para que este intento de fic funcione XD.

Bueno, primero tengo que aclarar que la canción que aparece en el segundo capítulo se llama Moonlight Destiny es de Sailor Moon por si acaso, creo que es de una película... Pero es muy bonita... Y la canción que aparece en este capítulo es Morning Moon de Aimashou es el tema de la película de Sailor Moon SS.

Bueno quiero agradecer sus reviews Sehren Kou, espero que este capitulo te paresca un poco mas largo...jejeje hago lo q puedo y pues gracias por tus porras!!! Espero tu actualizacion!!! 

**Elizabeth**, gracias por tu apoyo y pues espero que te siga agradando...

**Shary,** deberas crees q es misterioso!!!, u.u, bueno eso espero... y pues tratare de hacer lo mejor q pueda!!!

Gracias por tus animos **Seshyiak,** y pues espero q te guste la aparicion de los chicos... en especial de Seiya!!!

Haré caso a los que me piden más descripción como **Hatami**, pero es q no soy muy buena en eso!!!También espero q me sigas leyendo **Eve-angel**, me gusta tamb tu fic solo q tu personaje es muy complejo...

Ah!!! Y como no agradecer a mis amigos **Linkjc** espero q hagas otro fic llorón como el q hiciste!!!ahhh, felicidades por lo de Lia-chan!!!, también gracias a Maricrus "la peque" de veras me agradó tu review!!! Espero me vuelvas a leer.

Y pues a los que me leyeron y no me dejaron reviews... solo una cosa...

Dejen reviews!!! Aunque sea para ver como van las cosas... es bueno saber que le agrada tu historia a alguien

Espero actualizar más rápido el próximo cápitulo...

Me despido de uds. Y pues a seguir fomentado la cultura!!! Viva sailor moon, ahhh por si acaso alguien que tenga los cap de sailor moon, para intercambiar ya me bajé casi la mitad de sailor moon live actino!!! Vaya Darien q se aparece ehh chicas!!!!(espero q sigan con ese proyecto para ver a Seiya!!!)


	4. Señal del enemigo

**Nota: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, si bien puede haber uno que otro que yo pueda crear, no hay fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca solo tratar de disfrutar y hacer disfrutar de una buena lectura.**

* * *

**Seiya guardaba afanosamente sus cosas, guardando fotos, libros y demás recuerdos q llevó de la Tierra. "Pronto estaré junto a ti" pensó Seiya mientras veía una foto de una chica rubia.**

-Quita esa cara de tonto, Seiya-dijo Yaten, entrando al cuarto de Seiya.

-Yaten... cuida tu boca... sabes ahora entiendo porque comenzamos a usar ropa casual.

-Claro, era de esperarse que no pudiendo permanecer con nuestra transformación, teníamos que utilizar algo.

-Habló el cerebro del grupo.

-Me enorgullezco de serlo, querido Yaten...

-Bueno y Uds. no van a preparar sus cosas?- Seiya realmente estaba ansioso de poder irse.

-Todo con calma- Taiki puso un semblante serio- Seiya, debes comprender la situación y no debemos revelar lo que está pasando en la galaxia.

-Bueno, creo que Seiya comprende y pues ahora tendremos que reorganizar nuestra vida como cantantes en la Tierra, no?

-Ya veremos eso después, Yaten-dijo Taiki mientras Seiya miraba ceñudo a Yaten- Ahora debemos ir con la princesa.

-Creo que reaccioné precipitadamente, debo pedirle disculpas a la princesa- dijo Seiya preocupado.

-Por supuesto que debes hacerlo.

**Así los tres hermanos salieron en busca de la princesa Kakyuu; pasaron por diferentes pasillos todos muy bien iluminados; hasta que por uno de ellos apareció la mujer que buscaban.**

-Al parecer yo los encontré- Kakyuu los miraba sonriente.

-Princesa...Yo...ehhh, verá...-Seiya comenzó a balbucear.

-No hay problema Seiya, comprendo tu reacción-otra vez Kakyuu mostró una sonrisa- Acompáñenme, por favor.

**Kakyuu comenzó dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo por donde había aparecido. Tras recorrer el palacio por varios minutos, en silencio; llegaron a un jardín con una fuente en medio, y al parecer por la expresión de los chicos, ese lugar era desconocido para ellos.**

-Vaya... Princesa como es que con lo bien que conocemos este palacio, nunca hayamos encontrado este lugar?- Yaten estaba realmente asombrado.

-Eso es muy fácil, debe haber estado protegido por magia, seguro Ud. Se encargó de eso¿no princesa?

-Así es Taiki, yo misma me encargué de la protección de este lugar que es sagrado por así decirlo- Kakyuu miraba la fuente con total dulzura- Este jardín figura en una remota leyenda de este planeta y solo los gobernantes pueden verla y tienen el deber de protegerla.

-Es increíble, princesa, no pensé que...Ahhh ya recuerdo, este lugar, este jardín es el de los consuelos- Seiya estaba muy ensimismado en lo que decía.

-Pues no solo es de los consuelos, también te puede ayudar a recobrar la esperanza si es lo que necesitas-Kakyuu cogió una flor de color naranja- Miren esta, es la que alberga la semilla estelar, solo que aquí no guarda alguna.

-Princesa, porque tanta protección con este lugar.

-Verás Taiki, en los tiempos de Galaxia hubiera sido una catástrofe si ella hubiera tenido conocimiento de este lugar, si bien es cierto no cualquiera puede ver la verdadera belleza de este jardín; Galaxia hubiera utilizado a cualquiera para poder tener acceso y hubiera podido modificar el poder de cualquiera de estas flores para su conveniencia- Kakyuu hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de recordar eso momentos difíciles.

-Princesa porque nos muestra este jardín... Es muy bello pero¿Ud. cree que nos pueda ayudar en algo?- Seiya miraba con preocupación a la que fue su princesa.

-Estas flores son muy poderosas, por ejemplo esta- Kakyuu se dirigió hacia una flor parecida a una orquídea- Esta puede regocijar a una persona que haya perdido cualquier esperanza de lo que fuera, tal vez hasta pueda brindarle su energía, dependiendo de sus intenciones.

-Pero entonces, porqué no la utilizó en la batalla con Galaxia.

-Si lo hubiera echo Yaten, de seguro ella se hubiera enterado de este lugar, ella conoce muy bien las leyendas de este planeta y cualquier prueba de la existencia de este jardín hubiera sido peor, no quiero ni pensarlo; pero en fin... La batalla con Galaxia está terminada y pues supongo no hay nada que temer mis amigos- Kakyuu mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, deseando creer lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Princesa en nombre de mis hermanos le agradecemos la confianza y el habernos mostrado este jardín que es tan especial para Ud.

-Quería que se llevaran un buen recuerdo de aquí y recuerden cuando necesiten ayuda solo pídanla...Ahora llegó el momento- Kakyuu alzó sus brazos y extendió sus manos hacia los chicos, de estas salía energía rodeando a los tres hermanos; de pronto los tres se encontraban en una burbuja, Seiya en una roja, Taiki en una amarilla y Yaten en una celeste.

-Princesa gracias por todo, esperamos verla algún día y hasta de repente poder visitarla.

-Seguro Seiya, aunque tal vez la visita les tenga que dar yo.

-Gracias por todo Princesa Kakyuu, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir sirviéndola espero que sea feliz.

-Princesa nunca la olvidaremos y esperamos poder verla pronto.

-Yaten, Taiki; tengan por seguro eso, nos volveremos a ver- la princesa de fuego mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de no querer dejar ir a sus ex guardianas- ahora cierren sus ojos y la burbuja les llevará a su departamento en Juuban, no se preocupen llegados Uds. allá nadie los verá; es magia especial mis queridos amigos, cuídense-Tan pronto terminó de hablar Kakyuu las tres burbujas que estaban en frente, desaparecieron- Encontrar respuestas, ojalá yo pudiera encontrarlas también...

**Una mujer con capucha caminaba en círculos en un cuarto, al parecer estaba ansiosa por algo o por la llegada de alguien, de repente se abrió la puerta precipitadamente, una sombra se extendió por toda la pared; "te esperan" fue lo que escuchó más como susurro; ella partió inmediatamente pasando por entre pasadizos ligeramente iluminados, todas las ventanas que pudieran haber en esa mansión estaban cerradas.**

**Llegó hasta una puerta de gigantesca de hierro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, iba a abrirla, cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente "entra" fue lo que llegó a escuchar. La encapuchada entró al lugar, notando una figura echada en un mueble y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí e hizo una reverencia.**

-Aquí estoy para servirla señora...

-Lamento haberte echo esperar, solo que no creí que pudieras aceptar mi invitación Noriko...-La voz de la mujer sonó muy estremecedora.

-Como negarse a la soberana de Coldron.

-La muejr solo atinó a reir- admite que viniste por miedo, no me tienes lealtad sino miedo-viendo que su invitada iba a protestar se apresuró- Pero tranquila no estás aquí para que te condene Noriko; estás aquí para servirme hechicera- hizo una pausa y miró hacia la entrada- ya llegó...

-Todo salió perfecto, como Ud. lo planeó...- vio a la encapuchada- lo siento, no pensé que estaba acompañada...yo...

-No puede ser...Toshio...-Noriko se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su cabello largo y negro.

-Sorprendida mi querida Noriko, ves que no tengo imposibles; que te parece Toshio?

-Noriko...-miró a la mujer que se acababa de mostrar, con sorpresa, después hizo un gesto de arrogancia- Era obvio que para Ud. no hay fronteras mi señora- y le hizo a esta una reverencia.

-Así es; todo salió como esperaba no?- vio un gesto de asentimiento y siguió-Perfecto, la princesa está reaccionando como pensé, pobre... La Tierra está desprotegida ahora es un blanco perfecto, por no decir que toda esa galaxia lo es...pero saben, la paciencia es lo que me llevará a la victoria; Caos se apresuró y miren como quedó; los dejaré con tranquilidad por el momento, quiero ver como Serenity se condena... - miró a sus espectadores serios y le dijo- deben entender que mis intereses son los suyos.

-Por supuesto señora, lo que no entiendo es porque llama a esta hechicera, sabe perfectamente que yo puedo ayudarle en todo.

-No me cuestiones, yo tengo mis razones, Noriko no es cualquier hechicera...-la aludida escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna a pesar de ser ella el tema de discusión- Noriko me servirá lealmente no es así?- Noriko dio un respingo.

-Así es- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Muy bien... así me gusta; ahora les tengo que mostrar algo sorprendente, miren...-levantó una mano y la extendió hacia el centro de ellos tres e hizo aparecer una maqueta de una ciudad de cristal en ruinas.

-Pero si es...- "Tokio de Cristal" pensó inmediatamente Noriko...

**Una chica rubia, vestida de blanco con una sandalias casuales, caminaba con bolsas, al parecer venía de compras, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía de cerca...**

-Que me dijo... Ay!!! No puedo recodarlo- decía más para ella misma, comenzó a contar con sus dedos- haber, arroz, carne, limón...Ahhhh, seguro hará un píe de limón! Que delicia!!!-de pronto sintió que alguien la vigilaba "no puede ser"- Haruka...

-Ehhh???- la aludida apareció muy sorprendida por detrás de un poste- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta gatita?- la miraba sorprendido.

-Las preguntas debo hacerlas yo!, Ruka!!!!¿se puede saber, por qué me persigues? y he decirte que no es la primera vez.- Serena lucía seria.

-Verás... Estuve preocupado, después del entrenamiento te vi muy distante como el clima cambió tan bruscamente, temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado, no me lo perdonaría princesa...- prefirió omitir el echo de que ella les hubiera mentido con lo de "la amiga que tenía que ver"; sabía que quería estar sola después de todo no podía cuestionarla.

-Bueno, ya ves que estoy bien y no me pasó nada, ahora deja de seguirme con un guardián, acaso crees que soy una inútil, Haruka Tenou?- listo!, ya había cambiado su temperamento, Serena últimamente se había vuelto algo temperamental... por así decirlo.

-Lo siento princesa, no quiero hacerla sentir así... yo...

-Está bien Ruka, no des más explicaciones, comprendo tu preocupación pero no tu sobreprotección ehhh?- Serena iba a retomar su camino, pero se detuvo en seco y acercándose a su amiga le dijo en el oído- No vuelvas a llamarme princesa, entendido?- Haruka solo asintió- muy bien, entonces adiós.

-Serena..., princesa no dejaré que te dañen... mi querida gatita- dijo viendo como Serena doblaba por una calle rumbo a su casa.

**Unos jóvenes estaban limpiando muy ocupados tratando de contestar todas las llamadas posibles, hasta que uno de ellos ya no pudo más.**

-Estoy harto!!!- Yaten desconectó bruscamente el cable del teléfono e hizo lo mismo con los cables de los teléfonos que contestaban sus hermanos- apenas llegamos y ya se enteraron de nuestra llegada, no merecemos un miserable descanso acaso?

-Que impulsivo eres Yaten¿sabes lo que pasará ahora?- ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano continuó- ahora vendrán personalmente- Yaten hizo un gesto de horror.

-Tal parece que como tú eres el responsable, tú hablarás con ellos, Yaten

-¿Lo dices en serio Seiya?, sabes que no podría; bueno lo que si podría es botarlos-Yaten se calmó se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una botella de agua.

-Muy bien muchachos, debemos ver nuestros papeles de la preparatoria, al parecer todos aprobamos y como ahora viviremos aquí, pues no podemos vivir solo de cantantes no?-Taiki ordenaba unos papeles en una carpeta.

-¿Y porqué no?, si somos buenos en eso, yo creo que es suficiente; además sería una molestia exponernos en una universidad...

-Debes estar equivocado Yaten; yo creo que Taiki tiene razón, ahora que somos personas normales tenemos que vivir con normalidad y pues realmente me gustaría tener una carrera profesional-Seiya hablaba con total seguridad, tanto que sus hermanos quedaron asombrados.

-Vaya... Esto si que no lo esperaba, de Uds. dos pensé que Seiya sería el que se iba a oponer- al ver el ceño fruncido de Seiya se apresuró a hablar- no me malinterpretes hermano, pero es que debes aceptar que no te gusta los estudios.

-Eso era antes, ahora quiero llevar una vida absolutamente normal y...-Seiya comenzó a soñar como decían sus hermanos; la imagen de una rubia de coletas junto a él acudiendo a la universidad, se le apareció por la cabeza.

-Aquí vamos otra vez, Seiya!-el aludido vio a su hermano con fastidio- otra vez soñando? Lo hacías hasta en Kinmoku. Bueno es hora de preparar el almuerzo- dicho esto Seiya y Yaten se fugaron cada uno a su cuarto- Era de esperarse, bueno entonces...¿Qué vamos a ordenar ehhh?

* * *

**Agradecimientos: hola!!! Siento mucho mi total irresponsabilidad, seguro muchas ya se olvidaron de este fic y por supuesto de mi, bueno espero que me igual me dejen reviews, no saben como incentivan al escritor. Ahora si prometo actualizar pronto, bueno si sigue siendo esta lectura de su agrado.**

**Yelitza, **Amynaoko, Eliz, Shary(opino lo mismo con respecto a Seiya y Serena , sin duda son la pareja ideal!!!), Seshyiak, Neo-gaby; muchas a todas por sus reviews y espero que sigan leyéndome :D ahhh por supuesto también saludar a Sehren Kou, lamento los de tus fics y espero que el mio no lo quiten y pues sigue adelante que tus fics son buenos!!!.

Bueno será hasta la próxima , ya nos leemos :P


	5. Catarsis

**Nota: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, si bien puede haber uno que otro que yo pueda crear, no hay fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca solo tratar de disfrutar y hacer disfrutar de una buena lectura.**

* * *

-Mamá ya llegué!-Serena acababa de regresar con unas bolsas de compras, pasó el recibidor y vio que en la sala se encontraba su madre hablando animadamente con sus amigas- chicas... Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa 

Serena, dame eso-mama Ikuko tomó las compras-bueno, prepararé un pie de limón, que les parece?.

Si!-Serena y Mina gritaron al unísono.

Pues muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento señora, pero nos iremos pronto con Serena- Amy al ver la expresión de Serena, dijo- ya te digo Serena, espera.

En ese caso, voy a salir un rato mamá- Ikuko asintió-Bueno chicas, vamos.

Hasta luego señora!-las chicas se despidieron de Ikuko y salieron detrás de Serena.

Vamos al templo Hikawa?

No Serena, vamos a otro lugar- Mina caminó delante de todas y fue hasta una calle donde tomó un taxi, dijo algo que Serena no pudo escuchar- Bien chicas, ya estàsuban.

Esto es muy raro muchachas-Serena estaba desconcertada. Porque no querían decirle a dónde se dirigían, era tan importante ese lugar o es que iba a haber alguien importante ahí; por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero vio el nerviosismo en sus caras, algo estaba mal; sabía que iba a sufrir; vio el cielo tan despejado y se tranquilizó un poco, para no hacer evidente sus emociones.

Sufrimiento. Era de eso de lo que estaba cansada.

**Un chico, miraba su apetitoso plato, si bien es cierto su hermano le dio el gusto de escoger lo que quería de almuerzo, no pudo evitar recordar a una chica que disfrutaba de sus mismos gustos.**

**Melancolía, tristeza, tal vez era eso lo que reflejaban sus ojos; tal vez por eso sus hermanos cayeron en cuenta que el menor de ellos no estaba muy alegre y con resignación en sus miradas, supieron que nada podían hacer. Era verdad que podrían hacer para llenar el espacio que Seiya pedía en su vida, no podrían; es por eso que ninguno dijo nada y siguieron en lo suyo. Hasta que sin resistirlo más el menos prudente tuvo que abrir la boca.**

Suficiente tengo con soportar tus gustos, al menos podrías probar bocado, no son esas hamburguesas tu plato preferido?

Solo estoy apreciando cada detalle de mi hamburguesa; querido Yaten- dijo Seiya con deje sarcástico.

Es hora de comer, hermanos. Al menos tranquilidad en la mesa no?- terminó lo que quedaba de su refresco y se levantó- Creo que no tengo más apetito-y se retiró, lo más seguro a su pieza.

Bufff, que delicado...-Yaten terminó el vino que quedaba en su copa e hizo lo mismo que su hermano. Levantarse. Miró a su hermano menor y le dijo-Seiya, prepara tus cosas. Creía que podríamos tener vacaciones al menos este año, pero viendo lo que ocasionamos; lo más seguro es que nos inscribamos en alguna universidad el próximo mes- después, se retiró.

Todo eso es secundario, no importa donde esté, ni lo que haga; sino puedo reflejarme en tu mirada; debo escucharme cursi; pero... Esto es sentir...-Seiya miraba el techo recostando enteramente su espalda en la silla; su mirada... Bueno su mirada estaba fijada en un punto cualquiera de aquel techo. Sentía que podía traspasar ese muro y ver el cielo, ojalá fuera de noche para poder admirar las estrellas... Ojalá fuera todo como quisiera...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Cuatro jóvenes estaban expectantes ante las reacción de una rubia que cuando reconoció el recorrido del taxi no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba segura que se dirigían a el mirador; tantos recuerdos, uno tras uno se le vino a la memoria, cada anécdota estaba surgiendo una y otra vez. **

**Cuando llegaron, Lita abrió la puerta y la dejó bajar; Serena bajó tranquilamente y con un gesto cansado se dirigió a la banca y se sentó tranquilamente; había esperado que sus amigas le hagan frente, pero no creyó que iba a ser tan pronto y mucho menos que escogerían ese lugar para hablar.**

Y bien?- Serena adoptó una posición cómoda y decidió hablarles tan pronto como se fue el taxi.

Estás bien?- ser aventuró Ami.

Por lo visto, el que no llore al traerme a este lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos, les parece muy extraño no?-habló tranquilamente, mientras miraba a cada una de las presentes.

No nos malinterpretes , Serena- decididamente Rei habló, como si en ella recayera la responsabilidad- nosotras estamos preocupadas por ti, somos tus amigas y guardianas y...

Rei, estoy cansada de sufrir, solo quiero que me dejen hacer esto a mi manera, no quiero verlas sufrir, yo...

Esa actitud no te ayudaràesa no eres tú, amiga- Lita se sentó al costado de Serena y se relajó- creo que no te servirá si escondes tus sentimientos, sabemos que sufres y el que lo guardes solo para ti, solo te hundirá más.

No quiero hacerles partícipes de esto, chicas.

Serena, somos amigas y como tales debemos compartir muchas cosas y el sufrimiento está incluido, porque somos parte de tu vida y tú de la nuestra nos lo debemos- la otra rubia se sentó al otro lado de su amiga y apretó su hombro como señal de apoyo.

Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, amigas, pero esto se ha convertido en algo personal; como amiga siempre seré incondicional con Uds.; pero como reina...- Serena respiró dificultosamente- ya no soy su reina, ni princesa, desde que... Darien...-"diablos esto es tan difícil"- murió...-"aquí voy otra vez, Serena tonta!"- no puedo ni imaginar un reinado sin él-Serena se tapó el rostro para no dejar ver las lágrimas caprichosas que salieron.

Tranquila, no quisimos que esto, solo que...- Ami puso una mano en su pierna a modo de apoyo; Serena no resistiendo más dejó ver sus rostro tal vez el más triste que vieron.

Estoy bien – dijo parándose con decisión y las miró fijamente-quiero que entiendan que estoy tratando de reponerme, tal vez no sea del todo sincera con Uds., pero no quiero, ni me imagino soportando una pérdida más; es por eso mi entrenamiento con las exteriores, no debo bajar la guardia- dio un largo suspiro mientras todas la miraban expectantes- He comprendido que soy ante todo una guerrera, mi deber es para con la Tierra y a pesar que soy su líder no las quiero obligar ...

Pero que dices Serena tonta, sabes que cuentas con nosotras- Rei le dio un efusivo abrazo a su amiga- Pase lo que pase, me entiendes...Aunque... no noto la presencia de algún enemigo y lejos de tranquilizarme me preocupa porque además el fuego sagrado no me indica nada- dijo Rei separándose un poco de Serena, buscando respuesta en su amiga.

Serena quiso explicarle a Rei la situación, pero recordó que no debe inmiscuirlas en lo que se avecinaba- Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que pueda estar pasando, Rei- mintió Serena y para su sorpresa, sus amigas solo asintieron.

Debemos estar alerta chicas, no podemos dejar que nos sorprendan esta vez- dijo Mina con entusiasmo.

No creo que haya de que preocuparnos, Serena se encargó de ... –Lita calló, dándose cuenta que tocó un tema difícil para una de sus amigas.

Está bien Lita, es tiempo de asumirlo no?... Bueno... si no les molesta quisiera regresar a casa; mi madre ya debe haber terminado ese pie de limón, y en realidad ya quiero probarlo- _"que funcione por favor"_ decía Serena para sí misma.

Como quieras, ya hablaremos otro día sobre la universidad- dijo Amy tratando de ayudar a Serena, además ese asunto ya le había rondado por la cabeza, quería saber la vocación de sus amigas, _"pronto..."_ pensó.

**Muy dentro de cada de una de las jóvenes, sabían que esa conversación no estaba por terminada, pero entendieron que saldrían mejor las respuestas sin ninguna presión. Así que una de ellas tomó un taxi, avisó a las demás y partieron, en silencio; cada una con un sentimiento de nostalgia, en especial una rubia de coletas chistosas.**

**Dando una última mirada de esperanza al lugar de nostálgicos recuerdos, Serena subió al taxi; entendiendo que quizás sería la última vez en ver el mirador; _"no fue tan malo después de todo"_, pensó la muchacha.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Tres personas estaban frente a lo que pudiera ser una maqueta, muy real, por cierto.**

**La mujer que descansaba en el mueble, ve cada una de las reacciones de los espectadores, esperando ver alguna duda en sus reacciones, algo que podría hacerlos flaquear en sus misiones; no necesitaba seres débiles, determinación es lo que te lleva a tus objetivos; todo esto y más pasaba por esa mente siniestra.**

Impresionados, no es así?. Este es el futuro de ese supuesto invencible Reino. No es más que un avance, era de esperarse- al ver que el hombre la miraba fijamente- Bien Toshio, dime... ¿Cómo va nuestra princesa?- mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Progresando, señora- dijo con mucha parsimonia, como pidiendo permiso para hablar por la presencia de la hechicera .

Entiendo- dijo la mujer en un susurro audible en esa habitación; sabía que la presencia de Noriko llevó a Toshio a la discreción _"muy bien"_, pensó- Quiero toda tu atención posible en esa misión, cualquier evento fuera de lo común házmelo saber- viendo que iba a decir algo agregó- Tu informe, después. Quería que conocieras a nuestra...integrante.

Bueno, como todo está echo, permítame retirarme- ante un asentimiento de la mujer- bien... Adiós- dijo asintiendo a las dos mujeres y dando una vuelta majestuosa mientras su capa daba un giro también; cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta y dobló a la derecha, todavía se escuchaban sus pasos cada vez apagándose más y más hasta que quedaron en silencio.

Ahora hablemos de lo que nos compete, Noriko.

Me parece bien, aunque primero debemos aclarar ciertos puntos no?- la pelinegra miraba escrutadoramente a la mujer, ésta solo sonrió con suficiencia. La decisión estaba tomada.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Un parque para muchas personas, es algo relajante; gente paseando, recreándose, niños jugando, parejas... Un chico de cabellos negros salió de su letargo, por su expresión, tal parece que recordó algo triste.**

"**_Así debieron verse, tan tranquilos sin preocupaciones"_, pensó el chico, viendo pasar a una joven pareja riéndose; _"Esto está mal"_, se paró decididamente, enrumbándose hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran.**

Debo estar muy enamorado... Ahhh- un suspiro cansado- tontamente enamorado- una imagen de su hermano diciéndole "te lo dije"- Debí haberles dejado una nota?-dijo para sí mismo, mientras caminaba- mmm, no creo que hace falta ser tan suspicaz para saber a donde pude haber ido; así que no creo que tenga problemas- sonrió.

Terminado el desayuno, mejor dicho después de haber probado un bocado de su hamburguesa, salió sin rumbo. Así fue como llegó a parar al parque y así fue como pasó horas viendo a la gente pasar, vivir su vida; tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba vivir su vida...

De repente se encontraba frente a un conocido portal, el portal de la casa de ella; _"todavía es temprano, tal vez esté..."_ fue lo primero que pensó.

Se había imaginado muchas veces llegando a su casa y ella saliendo a recibirlo con un gran abrazo; _"ciertamente Seiya, eso solo pasa por esa cabeza tonta que tienes"_, se recriminó mentalmente; así que decididamente pasó el portal, dirigiéndose a la puerta, _"Aquí estoy"_, otro pensamiento que le cruzó, mientras tocaba el timbre.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez tarde... ya lo sé... Solo espero que mi tardanza sirva de algo, la verdad no he estado muy inspirada, y pues solo escribo cuando lo estoy, como cualquiera; y repentinamente se me vino la inspiración esta semana y terminé el capítulo. No siempre uno queda satisfecho pero, siempre te quedas con la sensación de "pude haberlo echo mejor", en fin... así quedó y espero que les guste :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews, de apoyo y entusiasmo; a Shary, Neo-gaby, Sehren Kou(por cierto hace tiempo... que no leo ningun capitulo tuyo no es justo, igual te entiendo, y te apoyo!), Seshyiak, starlight, en fin a todos los que me hayan leido la historia y ps ya nos estamos leyendo. **


	6. encuentros

**Nota: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, si bien puede haber uno que otro que yo pueda crear, no hay fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca solo tratar de disfrutar y hacer disfrutar de una buena lectura. La letra de la canción también para su respectiva compositora e intérprete.**

* * *

-Mmm, tú que opinas Luna?-dijo Serena mostrándole unos folletos a su gata.

**Serena al fin había tomado en serio el tema de la universidad, es por esto que había sacado un grueso fólder, donde tenía los folletos bien archivados.**

-Serena...--', no se supone que eso lo debes decidir tú, al fin y al cabo es tu futuro, no?...-de pronto Luna cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

Por supuesto que Serena sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar lo último; "su futuro" solo estaba destinado a una cosa; _"poco a poco"_ se dijo Serena mentalmente; y para no afligir a Luna, pretendió hacerse la desentendida-Es que no sé en que pueda destacar...-y puso un puchero, borrando cualquier sentimiento de culpa a Luna.

-No viste acaso...

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta- Serena, te buscan...-Serena que estaba sentada en unos cojines, alzó la cabeza para ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

-Pasa algo, Sammy?

-Escuché a alguien hablar, y definitivamente no eras tú, Serena!

-Estás alucinando acaso, no ves que solo estoy yo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

Por supuesto que no estaba alucinando, juraba que de verdad escuchó una voz y no era tan tonto para creer que su hermana había estado sola, en realidad; recorrió la habitación y se detuvo en la gata Luna, que estaba encima de la mesa, parecía nerviosa..._ "¿una gata nerviosa ¿ luna nerviosa?"_, dejó de mirar a la gata y miró a su hermana, vio sus ojos azules, muy azules; se perdió en su mirada penetrante...-te esperan cabeza de chorlito- y sin decir nada más se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Serena... Cómo...Tú...- una perpleja Luna trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Después Luna, después te explico-dijo Serena levantándose y restándole importancia al asunto-Recuerda que es de mala educación hacer esperar-levantando el dedo índice, salió no sin antes guiñarle a su gata a modo de quien acaba de librarse de algo.

**Un joven se encontraba en la sala de familia Tsukino, degustando un exquisito pie de limón. Todo estaba bien por el momento.**

**Los padres de Serena estaban encantados con la personalidad del joven Seiya, tan desinhibida y expresiva; bueno, de más estaba que sabían la profesión del joven y eso significaría distracción para Serena; justo lo que buscaban para ella.**

**Se oyeron unos pasos y Seiya dirigió una mirada ansiosa a la entrada de sala, por donde apareció un Sammy sonriente, el cual se sentó al costado de sus padres retomando su postre.**

-Y tu hermana?-preguntó Kenji.

-En camino

-Sammy, no ibas a traer tu disco para el autógrafo?- preguntó Ikuko a modo de regaño.

-No tengo ningún disco de los Three Lights, mamá...

-Pero...

-A que se debe este alboroto...

**De lo que estaba seguro Seiya, era que ahí había algo extraño.**

**Cuando Sammy se había enterado que un cantante famoso estaba en su casa, de inmediato pidió un autógrafo en su disco; a pesar de las reprimendas de sus padres. Es por esto que Seiya, encontraba todo fuera de lugar; pero todo quedó en segundo plano al escuchar una voz despreocupada. Sintió su mirada y la devolvió, esperando su reacción.**

-Seiya...-apenas un susurro fue lo que pudo pronunciar Serena. No se esperaba esa visita, y de pronto como por inercia sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, era un sabor salado; ni cuenta se dio que estaba llorando; pero no eran lágrimas de rabia o de impotencia que últimamente solía derramar; sino de felicididad, estaba feliz por el regreso de su amigo- Seiya!-corrió a abrazarlo.

-Pensé que te habían salido raíces...- sin darse cuenta soltó el aire que retuvo al ver a la tan ansiada persona-mmm si hubiera imaginado que te ibas a poner así, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de venir a visitarte-dijo escuchándola llorar en su hombro.

-Entonces no serías el verdadero Seiya- dijo apartándose para verlo y le sonrió- el verdadero Seiya es impulsivo.

-Sólo si se trata de ti, Bombón...-dijo guiñándole divertidamente.

**Serena, solo atinó a mirarle y sonreír ante el coqueteo.**

-Ejem, mmm... Siento interrumpir pero se puede saber desde cuándo conoces a Seiya?- Sammy estaba molesto con el hecho que su hermana no le hubiera mencionado que tenía por amigo a Seiya Kou, sobretodo porque su hermana sabía muy bien que él era un fan acérrimo del grupo.

-Que maneras son esas de expresarse, jovencito; tu hermana tiene visita así que muestra más respeto- dijo sonriendo ante su hija- joven Seiya, siéntase cómodo-viendo a éste último- Kenji, Sammy, démosle privacidad.

-Ya oíste a tu madre, Sammy, vamos; permiso joven- Kenji se retiró llevando consigo a un Sammy perturbado.

**Ya a solas, Seiya se estaba preguntando cuánto había esperado ese momento; para no saber como comenzar a hablarle sin que saliera el tema de Darien.**

-Lamento haber venido tarde, no son horas de visita no?- al menos no comenzó tan mal, pensó para sí Seiya.

-No te preocupes, una visita inesperada siempre es bien recibida en un sábado tan aburrido- y fue entonces que Serena rogó porque no preguntara, que la astucia de su amigo no la hiriera.

"_¿Aburrido, no se suponía que salía con... OH"_ La realidad lo hizo caer en cuenta y vio que Serena estaba tensa, _"cree que le preguntaré por él" _

-Bueno... ni tan aburrido, estaba chequeando unos folletos de universidades.

-¿Así? Y pretendes que creas semejante mentira ehhh? Lo más seguro es que hayas estado leyendo historietas y comiendo chucherías- dijo burlón

-Hey! No te burles, que es algo serio- Serena le dio un leve golpe para después mirarlo acusadoramente- Además tú también comes chucherías. De todos modos lo de la universidad va en serio, he estado pensando estudiar fuera, en el extranjero.

**Para esto, el rostro de Serena había adquirido seriedad al igual que sus palabras, y no había vacilado ni por un instante su mirada, que estaba fija en la de su oyente.**

"Huir_ no es una buena idea, Bombón... Sin embargo esa actitud... no puede ser cobardía..." _

-Parece que no te he dejado hablar. ¿Es una estadía temporal en la Tierra¿Taiki y Yaten están aquí también?- preguntó Serena entusiasmada, sacando así de sus pensamientos a Seiya.

"_No preguntaré... al menos no hoy" _–Pues... Al parecer me quedaré por aquí hasta que te aburras de mi cara- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Serena- y no solo de la mia, sino de la de Yaten y Taiki también.

**Para esto Serena ya estaba alerta, porque la sola posibilidad que sus amigos se quedarían en la Tierra, significaba la amenaza de algún enemigo; y se suponía que ella había acabado con ellos cuando... cuando... Darien...**

**Serena se enfocó bien en su amigo, analizando su nivel de energía; sin embargo solo notó su ausencia, es decir solo estaba la energía de un humano común y corriente.**

-Seiya... ¿Por qué no sentí tu energía?

-Bueno; eso es algo que deberíamos discutir otro día- dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie- Tengo que regresar a mi departamento, mis hermanos no saben donde estoy y deben estar...

-Está bien, no hace falta tanta explicación; además eso significa que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, verdad?- Serena también se puso de pie.

-Claro, hablaré con mis hermanos y nos reuniremos en el templo Hikawa; si es que a Rei no le incomoda, después podríamos ir a algún lugar si gustan.

-Pero que dices, a Rei no le importará. Espero entonces que me llames pronto, si? Para llamar a las demás.

-Bueno, me despides de tu familia y pues hasta la vista Bombón- se paró en el umbral de la puerta para darle un abrazo.

-Si, ya nos vemos- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- saludos a Taiki y Yaten. Seiya solo asió su mano.

-Hey!- Seiya volteó- es bueno tenerte cerca- y le guiñó. Seiya solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

**Después de perder de vista a su amigo; Serena fue en busca de Luna.**

**Llegó a su cuarto y después de llamarle varias veces y no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió bañarse para después ir a la cama; así que se tomó su tiempo en preparar el baño.**

_**Fly me to the moon,**_

_**and let me play among the stars.**_

_**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. **_

_**In other words, hold my hand! **_

_**In other words, darling, kiss me!  
Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. **_

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. **_

_**In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!  
Fly me to the moon, **_

_**and let me play among the stars. **_

_**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. **_

_**In other words, hold my hand! **_

_**In other words, darling, kiss me!  
Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. **_

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. **_

_**In other words, please be true! **_

_**In other words, I love you!  
Only you... Only you!  
Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. **_

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. **_

_**In other words, please be true! **_

_**In other words, I love you!**_

_**In other words, I love you!**_

-No lo haces mal- hablo la no tan recién llegada Luna, inmediatamente Serena que estaba secándose el cabello apagó el stereo.

-¿Dónde estabas Luna?

-Bueno, pensé que iba a demorar tu plática con tu visita, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo.

-Sabes que era Seiya ¿verdad?- Luna asintió- ¿y porqué no bajaste a saludar?

-No crees que es obvio; quería darles privacidad a los dos, además ya tendré tiempo de saludarlo la próxima vez¿no?

-Bueno, eso si- Serena se acomodó en la cama- Verás no hablamos mucho, fue algo incómodo, sabes.

**Y mientras Serena le contaba a Luna sobre la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el joven Seiya. La gata negra solo trataba de figurarse la razón por la cual Seiya haya estado** **incómodo. Ya que era obvio que Serena tenía miedo que tocara algún tema que podría llevarles a Darien; así que lo única respuesta indicaba que Seiya ya sabía sobre el asesinato del príncipe de la Tierra, lo cual le llevaría a deducir que... **_"Todos están enterados"_

**Pero¿qué clase de consejera de la Luna era¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto el hecho que todos los reinos se iban a ver afectados? Si bien es cierto su función es velar por la princesa y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, pero no al punto de llegar a olvidarse del resto.**

**Ahora el dilema era si ponerle al tanto o no a Serena, porque ella sabía que la pobre ni habrá podido pensar en eso, con tanta presión y...**

-Luna¿me has escuchado?- dijo Serena sacando de sus pensamientos a su gata.

-Claro, claro.

-Mentirosa...Bueno hasta mañana.- se dio la vuelta y se tapó bien, haciéndose la ofendida.

**Luna sabía que Serena no se había molestado. Su preocupación estaba en la reacción de Serena. Estos últimos días ha estado más distraída y despreocupada y no quería una recaída para la joven ante sus inevitables obligaciones.**

"Lo más recomendable es que se quede en la ignorancia"; **ya estaba decidido, así que sintiéndose un poco egoísta se acurrucó junto a su ama, uniéndosele en el sueño.**

* * *

**Hola!!! No estaba muerta… eso creo… en fin, decidí subir este capítulo otra vez para preparar el siguiente que ya viene, y espero que las que me leían no me hayan abandonado. Espero la comprensión de todas, ya que me demoré demasiado.**

**La canción es _Fly me to the moon_ de _Diana Krall_; es el ending del anime _Neo Genesis Evangelion_.**

**Sin más que escribirles nos estamos leyendo... Ja ne!**


	7. Estudios

**NOTA: Todos los derechos respectivos a los verdaderos creadores de Sailor Moon.

* * *

****Un joven de no más de 17 años, miraba embelesado a su acompañante, apreciando sus**** fina figura deslizarse por la habitación. Sin poder resistirse más caminó hasta donde estaba su amante y deslizó sus brazos por detrás, aferrándose a su pecho, sin darse cuenta del gesto de disgusto que provocó en el hombre con tal acto.**

'Es probable que tengamos que aplazar nuestras citas' 

'¿Porqué lo dices?'- el rostro del joven mostraba preocupación y sin darse cuenta comenzó a alzar la voz- 'Si es por lo otro, puedo cancelar todas mis citas y…' Pero no terminó porque su acompañante lo tomó del cuello, sus uñas clavándose inmediatamente.

'¿Debo recordarte acaso tu posición?' gruñó el hombre 'No quiero que tu gente tenga sus asquerosas narices en mis asuntos¿entiendes pequeño?' con esto soltó bruscamente al muchacho, cayendo éste al suelo. 'Creo que no hace falta que me explique más, ya sabes donde quiero tu atención' y sin más que decir desapareció, dejando a una figura tirada en piso llorando desconsoladamente.

'Que suerte la mía' se lamentó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mmm, aún no estoy muy seguro de eso, Yaten' Taiki y sus hermanos llevaban toda la mañana mirando folletos de universidades. 'Creo que la actuación no es recomendable…'

'¿Porqué no?' Yaten estaba aburrido de la interminable búsqueda. 'Creo que nos vendría muy bien, complementaríamos nuestra carrera y nuestra apariencia…'

'¡Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el gentío que tenemos a nuestras espaldas¿Quieres más publicidad?' Taiki estaba irritado por la actitud de su hermano. 'Seiya¿qué opinas?'

_Nada._ 'Creo que cada quien debe hacer lo que mejor le convenga' _Ya está, no hay vuelta atrás._

Yaten se paró y miró a Seiya fijamente, hasta que... 'Es lo mejor que has dicho desde que llegamos' dijo finalmente y sin más salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Taiki se tomaba su tiempo examinando a su hermano restante en la habitación.

'No creas que no sé lo que pretendes' dijo muy serio. 'Solo te harás daño y tenemos que estar juntos…'

'Puedo soportarlo, Taiki. Sé muy bien lo que me espera y quiero que ella lo supere conmigo, quiero estar a su lado' dijo un seguro Seiya.

'Eres muy testarudo, no sabes si ella quiere tu compañía; es demasiada presión a la que te vas a someter, no sabes los enredos que debe tener en su cabeza, ella solo te hará más daño y después quien te ayudará¿quien te sacará de la depresión?'

'Sé muy bien como desahogarme hermano, lo que sigue no será fácil, pero aún así no pienso rendirme' Seiya habló con tanta convicción que se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento sin ser detenido por su hermano. 'Me entiendes¿verdad?' dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

'Ingenuo' Taiki que esperaba una vida normal en la tierra sin dobles identidades, vió que nada de eso sería posible con Serena Tsukino en sus vidas y no era bueno. _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

**Era casi un día perfecto, el clima sin duda estaba de su parte y las opciones que tenía a la mano eran muy buenas.**

_**Casi perfecto**_**. Lo que realmente molestaba era tener a sus amigas tan cerca, tal vez fingiendo que "también" buscaban información. La peor de todas era Haruka, y no estaba muy segura de contarle la llegada de Seiya y los otros, seguramente incrementaría más la vigilancia de Haruka.**

'Esto no será nada fácil' y dio un suspiro…

'Te ves cansada¿tal vez un refresco?'

_¿Otro más?_ 'Estoy bien Haruka, de veras' trató de sonreírle. 'Tengo suficiente información de todas las universidades, pero de nada me servirá sino tengo el promedio que piden' dijo frunciendo el ceño.

'Yo creo que ninguna universidad es lo suficientemente buena para ti princesa.' concluyó Haruka.

'Tal vez sea eso' sonrió Serena abiertamente.

'¿De veras?'

'Si, nos vemos'

Haruka solo asintió.

**Taiki es un chico muy quisquilloso, ****sobretodo cuando de sus estudios se trata.**

"_**Esto es imposible".**_** Se rindió, había estado indagando, confirmando la información de los folletos que ya había seleccionado, cuidadosamente claro. El problema era su hermano y su estúpida decisión. No se estaba concentrando y con Seiya en todo momento en su cabeza nunca lo iba a lograr. Se venía una migraña.**

'Es un milagro que no estés molestando a esa gente' Taiki solo volteó a mirar a su hermano subir las escaleras. Yaten abrió sus ojos sorprendido. 'La encontraste… no puedo creer que te hayas tomado tan poco tiempo…'

'¿Quieres callarte?, mira que eres latoso diciendo tantas tonterías' Taiki se recostó en el muro cansado.

'Entonces aún no has escogido' dijo Yaten llegando a su lado. 'Que bueno; vaya este lugar tiene unas escaleras muy largas, tiene un aspecto algo fúnebre, parece un templo'

'Es una de las más antiguas, Yaten' Taiki miró complacido el lugar. 'Sería un muy buen lugar para nosotros tres, pero Seiya… Siempre prueba que puede llegar más lejos su estupidez. No fue a ninguna de las universidades que fui, no vi su nombre en el registro'

'Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso' Yaten miró serio a su hermano. 'Déjalo, tiene que aprender, ya verás'. Taiki solo asintió. 'Ahora nos vamos, creo que por hoy tuviste suficiente; mañana continuas'.

'En realidad, ya lo tengo decidido. Es perfecta'.

'Si claro, me cuentas camino a casa; vamos por aquí que vi una docena de chicas atrás'

'¡Pero atrás está el estacionamiento!'

'Si y por lo visto tomaremos un taxi'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Todo mundo estaba preocupado por las universidades, no es para menos las fechas de inscripción estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y el incremento de jóvenes postulantes no ayudaba en nada; es por esto que Luna vio su oportunidad cuan****do Serena le dijo esa mañana sobre la feria. Sabía muy bien que las chicas irían también a pesar de las protestas de Serena.**

**Es por esto que se encontraba en el Templo Hikawa, contemplando el fuego sagrado.**

**Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percato de llegada de Artemis.**

'Luna, Luna…'

La gata negra solo dio un respingo y volteo.

'Perdón, estaba pensando'

'Da igual, no se si quiera decirte lo que he averiguado' El pobre animal esquivo la mirada de Luna.

'Pero… No puedo ser tan malo…' Ahora si Luna sonaba preocupada y por un momento quiso permanecer en la ignorancia. 'Lo que sea Artemis, a estas alturas nada puede empeorar esta situación'

'Nuestra teoría sobre Tokio de Cristal es cierta'

'Quieres decir…'

'Si'

'Entonces la pequeña dama…'

'Así es, y al parecer Plut y Saturn han desaparecido' dijo Artemis muy serio.

'Ya veo… ¿Crees que ellas también…?'

'No, lo mas probable es que estén atrapadas en algún plano; tendremos que hablar con las chicas para sacarlas de ahí' Luna asintió. 'En cuanto a los otros reinos, todos han sido avisados, estamos en alerta máxima a la presencia de algún enemigo… Hasta pedí protección para la princesa'

'Muy bien Artemis' Luna volteó y miró otra vez el fuego.

'Solo esperamos' dijo Artemis resignado.

Luna volvió a asentir. Triste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La tarde casi llegaba a su fin y la ****mayoría de los módulos ya estaban cerrados, el día había sido muy agitado, pero no para Audiel. El solo observaba a todos esos chicos tan parecidos a el y tan diferentes. **

**Tal vez el hubiera estado tan cansado como esos ****jóvenes si su suerte hubiera sido otra. Sus padres murieron, el orfanato no pudieron hacerse cargo de el y nadie le dio un buen consejo en su vida. Por eso solo se dedicaba a observar la que pudo ser su vida también, desde esa banca.**

**Si hubiera estado así hace meses, tal vez se hubiera lamentado, pero ahora no. No cuando había encontrado el amor. **_**'El no te quiere'**_**. Solo tiene miedo, se convenció.**

'_**Solo quiere lo mejor para mi, para los dos',**_** pensó alegre.**

* * *

**Que tal!! hace tiempo que no publico nada, sorry si este capitulo es muy corto.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme un review, a pesar de que vieron que hace tiempo **

**no actualizaba; creo que fue eso lo que me animo mas a escribir e incluso ya tengo escrito el final. **

**Solo falta el cuerpo jaaa. **

**Espero que me sigan leyendo y pues seguire escribiendo aun asi solo una persona siga el fic, al menos dejenme saber si es de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Muy pronto. De veras**

**Cristhie**


	8. Darien, no me dejes

**NOTA: Todos los derechos respectivos a los verdaderos creadores de Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

****Serena miraba su agenda con el ceño fruncido. '**_**Algo no encaja**_**'**.

'Hola' alguien se sentó a su lado.

'_Genial'_. '¿Cómo va todo, Seiya?'

'Mhmm, no muy bien'

Serena seguía hojeando la agenda. 'Me sorprende, tu concierto tuvo buenas criticas'

'No fuiste…' dijo. '¿Porqué no fuiste?'

'Lo siento tanto, pero sabes que tengo muchas reuniones y los entrenamientos…' dijo mirándole esta vez al rostro.

'¡Que no necesitas!'

'Que hay de malo en hacer nuevas amistades'

'Es malo cuando tratas de reemplazar a tus otros amigos'

Serena se ofendió. 'No sé que quieres decir, pero…'

'Serena, entiendo que todo sea difícil pero no tienes porque alejarnos de tu vida…'

'Será mejor que te vayas, tengo clases.' Dijo parándose.

'No quiero incomodarte…'

'Muy tarde, adiós' dicho lo último Serena partió.

'Deberías dejar de hostigarla' escuchó Seiya a sus espaldas..

'Y tu deberías de ayudar en algo, Haruka. Todas las chicas han estado preocupadas por ella'

'Ese no es mi problema. La princesa ha estado muy bien bajo mi cuidado y si ella prefiere superar todo lo pasado entrenando, por mi está bien', habló Haruka serio.

'Tal vez eres tú quien no quiere afrontar la realidad.' Seiya miro fijamente a Haruka. 'Serena es libre, no tiene que responsabilizarse por un reino que ya no existe' los ojos azules de Seiya brillaron con intensidad.

Haruka sintió su puño cerrarse con fuerza y sus ojos le ardieron con fuerza.

'A ti te alegra eso, ¿no?', escupió Haruka. '¿Piensas acaso que no sé lo que tramas?', se acercó tanto a Seiya hasta percibir su aliento. 'Serena es mi princesa y construirá un reino para nosotros si es necesario. Tú sobras,' susurró. Miró con desprecio al otro y se fue.

Seiya quiso responder, pero la dejó ir. Miró por donde se fue Serena y quiso ir. _'Debe estar en clases'_.

Hace más de un mes que no la veía, hace más de un mes que empezaron las clases y Serena simplemente no tenía tiempo para ellos.

'Hola' dijo alguien tímidamente. '¿Firmarías mi disco?'.

'_Que sea solo una'_, rogó. 'Seguro', dijo mirando solo a una joven.

* * *

**El frío le helaba hasta los huesos y la ropa que llevaba no le servía para nada. **_**'No puedo fallarle'. **_**Miró una vez más la puerta de esa casa, ya era hora. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a la joven pelirroja.**

* * *

'¿Quieres un café? Te ves cansada'

'No, gracias', Michiru le miró con reproche. '¡Está bien! Me encontré con un de esos cantantes, el que para acosando a Serena'

'Te dije que…'

'El desgraciado se atrevió a insultar el reino de la princesa… Nuestros recuerdos…'

El rostro de Michiru se endureció.

Serena suspiró de cansancio por toda la energía que acababa de emplear, temió que tuvieran noticias de Saturn y Plus.

'_Seiya, eres un tonto'. _Por otro lado, no pensó que Haruka se había tomado tantas molestias para que no la perturbaran las demás. Tanta atención era bien recibida, mientras no molestara los entrenamientos.

Sintió como el pecho le comenzó a arder. El anillo.

Se transformó inmediatamente, pero al llegar a la ventana, se desvaneció y cayó.

'_Darien, no mueras'_

* * *

**La joven gritó aún más fuerte, la sangre estaba por todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces que ya no pudo soportar más, se moría de asco y el cuerpo le temblaba. Había sido un fracaso. Él era un fracaso. Pensó en Toshio y todo se oscureció.**

* * *

**Michiru y Haruka tenían un semblante de preocupación. Serena las vio acercarse más y palpó inmediatamente su pecho.**

'El colgante que tenías está en ese cajón, descansa ahora Serena', dijo Michiru señalando la mesa de noche.

'Estás bien', suspiró aliviada Haruka. 'Fue a una altura de más de 10 metros y estás bien… ¿Cómo…?'

'Yo… Quisiera descansar', dijo al fin Serena. '¿Me dejan sola?', dijo evitando mirarlas.

Haruka solo asintió dolida y salió seguida de Michiru.

**Al cerrar la puerta, Michiru pudo escuchar un sollozo.**

* * *

**Noriko miraba al niño que estaba tirado en el piso. Despertaría en un par de horas. **

'¿Qué haces?', demandó alguien con furia. '¿Qué le has dado?'

'Estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones'

'Estás en terreno ajeno, ahora lárgate'

La mujer sonrió llena de satisfacción.

'Esa criatura está enferma y no me refiero solo a…', sintió como unas garras se querían cerrar en su cuello. Y su sonrisa solo se ensanchó.

'Olvidas que no hay nada ahí', habló tranquilamente. '¿Mucho tiempo con los humanos? Tal vez esa cosa te tiene muy ocupado' dijo mirando significativamente al bulto en el piso.

'Lárgate, Noriko', y la soltó.

'Esa cosa es rara, no es solo un humano común', le regañó. 'La señora quiere verte, pero no te preocupes. Mi trabajo está tan avanzado que este error hasta puede ser pasado por alto', Noriko se regocijaba en la expresión del otro. 'Suerte, Toshio', se despidió.

* * *

**Este es el octavo capítulo. Al parecer volvió la musa.**

**Quisiera disculparme por la demora y agradecer los reviews que me dejaron. Voy a seguir con la historia, la voy a terminar y pues sin nada más que escribir.**

**Gracias a todos.**


End file.
